


Coffee

by notjoelmiller



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Platonic Ellie/Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader i believe, like some of this is disgustingly fluffy, part 2 didnt happen but ellie and joel are cool, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjoelmiller/pseuds/notjoelmiller
Summary: Dina and Ellie come across a jar of coffee beans while out on a patrol. You don't drink coffee, but they know that your mystery crush does.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anywayss I don't really write stuff anymore, it's been FOREVER, but you guys are seriously lacking content for my guy Joel so I swooped in. This isn't the best, and there's one or two disgustingly fluffy and cliche lines, but beggars can't be choosers.

“For you,” Dina shoved the jar of beans into your hands. A wide smile graced her face, the type that crinkles the eyes and makes her dimples pop. 

Dina had showed up unannounced as your door, shifting her weight from foot-to-foot. She just got back from a patrol with Ellie, where she apparently found a gift for you.

You eyed the jar curiously. “For _me,”_ you stated. If all the years you’ve known Dina would tell you anything, it’s that she won’t take no for an answer. You could try, though. “Dina, you know-“

 _“‘I don’t drink coffee. It’s gross. It makes me too hyper,’”_ Dina mocked you. “Come _on,_ just take the gift!” She placed the jar in your hands, “Do you know how hard it is to find these things?”

You shook the jar a bit, guilt beginning to creep in. You’re not going to drink it, but throwing it out would just be a blatant waste. You sighed, “I do, hun, that’s why I don’t want it.”

Dina rolled her eyes, pushing past you and into your living space. She kicked off her boots as she settled down on your couch. She raised an eyebrow at you, “I never said that _you’re_ the one who needs to drink them.”

You stomach twisted in your body. “No,” you laughed, “no way in _hell,_ Dina.”

Your secret little crush. Well, somewhat secret. Your friends know that you have a crush, but they don’t know who. All they knows is that he’s a guy in Jackson, a few anecdotes you have with him, and his affinity for coffee. The latter fact you now regret sharing. That’s all, though. As much as you love Dina, there was no way you would- _could_ -ever disclose your mystery crush. 

You felt nauseous thinking about anybody finding out. _Oh god,_ you thought, _Ellie._ How could you ever tell her? _“Hey, Ellie, my dear friend. Remember that mystery guy that I’ve been crushing on for months? It’s your old man!”_ Ellie would _kill_ you. Well, maybe not kill, Dina wouldn’t allow that. But how would you ever look her in the eyes again? You couldn’t.

Then comes the problem that is him. Joel Miller. He’s gruff, cold, and old enough to be your dad. You’ve spoken to him plenty- hell, he’s your patrol partner -but every single conversation has pointed to the fact that he thinks of you as a kid, Ellie’s friend, and nothing more. But then, your mind twists your ideas. He’ll say goodbye to you. _Was that a bit of sadness in his eyes?_ He’ll hand you the patrol schedule. _Did his hands linger with yours a bit too long?_ No, your mind is simply playing tricks on you. Though, you can’t help but wonder.

Dina laughed loudly, throwing her head back, “Yes! Come on! How long have you been crushing on this guy?”

“Dina,” you shoved the jar back in her hands and sat on the arm of the couch. Your hands ran across your face. “You don’t understand.”

“Don’t understand what?” Dina jumped up arms waving frantically. She pulled your hands from your face, looking into your eyes. “Hun, you’ve been crazy for this guy for months. Please, just make a move, it can’t be that bad. Right?”

  


_It can’t be that bad._

__

__

_Right?_

You trudged down the sidewalk, the jar of coffee beans tucked neatly under your arm. Clouds lined the sky, dimming the little light that the evening allowed.

You finally reached Joel’s block and stopped. _Were you really doing this?_

You almost turned back around when you caught eyes with Joel. He was out on his porch, plucking the strings of his guitar. He stopped for a moment when he saw you, throwing a wave and a smile your way.

_Here goes nothing._

You were one of the lucky few in Jackson that could actually enjoy the company of Joel. He took a liking to you when he first settled down in Jackson with Ellie. It was probably because you and Dina were so friendly with her. Once you were finally old enough and experienced enough to go on patrols, you were often assigned with Joel. The two of you worked well together. Even on Joel’s bad days, and, _boy, were there some bad days,_ the two of you got along. Finally, after a few months of the occasional shared patrol, you and Joel officially paired up as patrol partners.

It was easy to take a liking to him, _too easy._ As the months went by, you found yourself enjoying the patrols a little too well. It didn’t help that your mind was trying to make his every move into some kind of advance. But it wasn’t. It never would be. _Joel’s not interested._

Before you knew it, you were standing at Joel’s mailbox, a comfortable distance from him.

“Evening, Joel,” you said, hands gripping the jar tighter.

Joel leaned back in his rocking chair. He rested the guitar against the siding of the house, and smirked. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?”

You chucked. Were your palms getting clammy? Not good. _Very not good,_ especially when you were holding a glass jar with tons of coffee beans. “I- uh, well, I-“

“What’s that you’re holdin’?”

_Oh, Joel, bless you and your impatience._

“Actually,” you took a breath, regaining your confidence. As you spoke, you took a few more steps from his mailbox to the railing of his porch. “This-“ you set the jar on the railing, holding it steady with both hands, “-is what I’m here for.”

Joel leaned forward, “I’m listening.”

“Well, you see, I’ve recently become the owner of this lovely jar of coffee beans.” At the mention of coffee, you saw Joel perk up a little. “The problem is, I don’t drink coffee.”

Joel got up from his chair to meet you at the other end of the railing. He placed one hand on the railing and the other on the top of the jar. He looked down at you as he spoke. “That’s a real shame,” he muttered.

“Yeah,” you founds your eyes dancing around his face, examining how the low lighting gave him an entire new look. You found yourself leaning closer to him, “It really is a shame, but I think you can help me out here.”

Joel quirked an eyebrow, his lips spreading into a teasing smile. “I can?”

“Yes, because if there’s one thing that I know about my good friend Joel Miller, it’s that he-“ you punctuated your words by shoving he jar to him, “-loves a good cup of Joe.”

Joel let out a hearty laugh, the type that has made your heart flutter so many times on your patrols together.

“So,” you hummed, “what do you say?”

“I say, ‘thank you’,” Joel mused. He turned the jar around a few times in his hands, examining its contents. “You sure you don’t want it?”

You laughed, “Positive.”

You caught yourself releasing a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. A feeling of relief and, maybe even a little, pride rushed over your body. _He liked it._

Those feelings quickly dissipated as you couldn’t stay much longer. You were interrupting Joel’s private time.

You took a step back from the railing. “I’ll leave you to it, Joel.” You turned and started heading back to the street.

“Wait a minute, now,” Joel said.

You stopped and turned to face Joel once more, heart pounding in your chest. _Please, oh please, ask me to stay._

“You leavin’?”

_Please ask me to stay._

“Uh, yeah, I am.”

_Please ask me to stay._

“Listen,” Joel rubbed the curve of the jar, as if he was polishing it. “I ain’t gotta get up early tomorrow. Why don’t you come in, and I can fix you up something to drink.“

_Oh good Lord above, thank you._

You tried to play off the pounding of your heart in your chest. “What, you’re gonna make me a cup of coffee?”

Joel laughed, now making his way inside, “Something tells me that you wouldn’t drink it if I did.”

You followed him to the door, stopping before you entered his house. “I would have to say that you’re right, old man.”

Joel turned to look at you, setting the jar on a side table. His eyebrows were raised high “Old man? _Really?_ Old man?” He shook his head, chuckling at your teasing. “Get on in here.”

You stepped inside and closed the door, peering into the street one last time. _Lord,_ if anybody saw that you were at Joel Miller’s house late at night, you would be bombarded with questions the next morning, it doesn’t matter that the two of you were just chatting.

“So,” you said, scanning his house. You had been there a handful of times, but only to meet before a patrol, never to fraternize. You turned to him with a smirk, “What do you have to drink?”

Joel laughed, it was another one of those hearty, butterfly-inducing laughs, “Well, I got water, coffee, and some whiskey. So, for you, I got some water and whiskey.”

“Is it top-shelf?”

Joel chuckled, leading you to the dining room. “It’s some of the worst, most bitter shit I’ve ever tasted in my life.”

You leaned in the door frame, “Let’s give ‘er a go then, shall we?”

“Go make yourself comfortable while I fix us the drinks.”

You made your way to the living room. It was quaint. Pictures and carvings lined the shelves and mantle. You took a quick look at them, but didn’t get close enough to impose. You settled down as Joel came in, glasses and bottle in hand.

“Coming in here with the bottle,” you teased, “It’s almost like you’re trying to get me tipsy.”

Joel huffed, “You wish. As shit as this whiskey is, I ain’t wasting it all in one night. Plus,” Joel handed you your glass, “you’re the one who wanted to drink.”

You graciously accepted the glass and took a sip. Wow, Joel was right.

“What’s with the scowl?”

You set the glass down, leaning your cheek on the back of the couch to look at Joel. “That stuff is shit.” You tucked your legs to the side, feet on the couch. Joel wouldn’t mind your feet up. Probably.

“I told you,” Joel said as he took a swig. He set the glass down, next to yours. “Thank you, again.”

You raised your eyebrows.

“For the coffee,” Joel fumbled. “I appreciate it. It’s been a while since I’ve had some.”

“Oh,” you grabbed your glass again. You didn’t drink it just yet. It was more of a safety blanket to hold. It also allowed you a moment to think and to calm your nerves. “Yeah, well, think of it as a favor for last week and that clicker.”

Joel shook his head and pinched his nose at the memory. It was a close call, with you pinned to a tree and a clicker gnashing its teeth far too close to your neck. “You’re going to need to give me a little more for that one.” His eyes met yours and you froze. They were glazed over with something you couldn’t quite name. It was passionate and fueled, yet so tender. Chills ran up your spine.

“I guess I’ll have to find some other way to repay you.” At this, you took a swig, downing the rest of your glass, relishing the burn.

Joel was quiet for a moment. His eyes raked over you, studying your movement. You were comfortable, sitting on his couch, that much was clear. Still, he couldn’t read you as well as he wanted to.

“What do you want?” He asked.

You tensed at his question, facing him now. 

“What is this?” Joel finished his own whiskey, topping it off. He eyed you as he held the bottle above your glass. You nodded, and he filled it up. “You come here in the middle of the night with a gift.” He crept closer to you with each word. “Coffee- I maybe spoke to you once about it, and yet, you remembered. And now we’re drinking buddies?” His words were harsh, but you knew him well enough to know that there was no true hostility. The man was genuinely curious, _dangerously so._

“It’s what you want it to be, Joel,” you whispered. Your noses were mere inches apart now. You could feel his breath fan over your face.

“Are you drunk?”

You laughed, “Joel, you know me well enough to know that one glass of some cheap whiskey is not going to get me drunk.”

He laughed again, hot breath once again fanning over your face. “You’re right about that.” He took a sip, eyes never leaving yours. His fingers ran along the rim of his glass.

It was quiet, whether it was for one minute or ten, you didn’t care. All that mattered was him; his eyes, how they never left yours; his hair, how it was just a bit too long, but so flattering; the grays in his beard, how it added a pleasant contrast to the dark brown; his tongue, how it flicked out to graze over his lips. You couldn’t get enough.

“So, Joel,” you broke the silence, “What do you want this to be?”

  


You left ten minutes later, heart pounding in your chest and blood rushing in your ears. A wistful smile graced your, still tingling, lips.

On your way home, you ran into nobody. It was a good thing, really. You weren’t too sure that you could lie if anybody asked you where you had been. You weren’t sure that you _wanted_ to lie about it.

You unlocked your door and stepped in, not even bothering to turn on the light. You sat on the edge of your bed and sighed. You did it.

_“See you tomorrow.”_

__

__

_“You know it, cowboy.“_

As you rolled over to sleep, you couldn’t quite wipe the dumbass-smile off of your face.

  


You stepped into the mess hall, still high off of last night.

You grabbed your food and turned to see Dina and Ellie sitting at a nearby table. The couple grinned like idiots, staring at you.

You rolled your eyes and walked over to meet them. You set your food down and sat at the opposite side of the table.

Dina and Ellie were practically bouncing out of their seats. They were bumping shoulders, watching as you ate.

Finally, you decided to humor them. _“What?”_

Ellie grabbed your food and yanked it towards her. “Did you do it?”

You rolled your eyes, “If I tell you, do I get my food back?”

Dina kicked you from underneath the table. _“Yes!_ Please just make it quick, we need to know!”

You pulled your food back. “I gave it to him,” you said nonchalantly. “He appreciated it.”

“And-?” The girls said in unison.

“And,” you took a bite out of some eggs, chewing thoroughly for effect, “We kissed-“

 _“Motherfucker, hell yeah!”_ Ellie punched the air. Dina squealed. They wrapped their arms around each other and rocked back and forth. A smile made its way to your lips as you watched their giddy reaction.

Finally, after the couple took a moment to calm down, Dina spoke, “Does this mean that you’re going to finally tell us who the lucky man is?”

You laughed at this, hearty, genuinely, not too different from Joel’s. “No, it does not.”

Ellie and Dina erupted into protests. It was a bit funny, but you still filtered them out as you ate. They whined and complained, drawing a few quiet complaints from the other patrons of the mess hall. 

As the girls calmed down, a familiar figure walked into the hall. You were too preoccupied with your potatoes and eggs to notice him approach you. It wasn’t until his hand landed on your shoulder did you realize his presence.

Joel stood above you, a piping-hot mug of coffee filled his hands. “Thank you for the coffee,” he said, emphasizing his words with a hearty sip. “I really appreciate it.”

Joel looked away from you, hand still on your shoulder. He tossed a smile Ellie and Dina’s way, before continuing on his merry way.

Your fork fell onto your plate, as your eyes fell to the couple in front of you.

Two pairs of wide eyes stared back at you. The two girls gaped at you, both failing to find words. Ellie was beet-red, likely pissed, confused, or both.

You placed your hands on the edge of the table, tapping it lightly. “I...I can explain.” 

“Oh, you _better.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deal with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being nice :). Also how do you do the actual official fancy line breaks. the ones with the ----- you know???
> 
> also i fixed a few of the grammatical and spelling errors in 1. just the ones that i caught when re-reading. (i am embarrassed that i used the wrong form of "to". i literally am so stupid)
> 
> Anyways, ch 1 took me like 3 hours to write and this took me 3 whole days sooooooo idk. this was partially inspired by musical_killjoy's comment, so thanks <3\. enjoy :)

_Stupid fucking Joel._ He just _had_ to ruin everything. He just _had_ to stroll his dumb, nice ass in and thank you for the coffee- _right in front of Ellie and Dina._ The last two people that you wanted to know.

_“Thank you for the coffee. I really appreciate it.”_

__

__

_God,_ you hate him and his stupid fucking smile.

“Joel?” Dina gawked. Her hands rested on the table as she leaned forward. “Are you serious?”

Ellie sat there, red in the face, but stoic. Her eyes flickered towards you for a brief moment, before she closed her eyes and pinched her nose. She was starting to look a little nauseous.

“Hun,” Dina said, “he’s like-”

“Old enough to be my dad,” you muttered, rubbing your face. Your eyes scanned the mess hall, a few patrons were not-so-subtly watching you three. _Dear Lord,_ you were going to be the gossip of Jackson for the next year. “Can you please keep it down? I’m not trying to let the whole damn town know about my personal business.”

Dina didn’t even have the curtsey to look ashamed as she continued, though a little more quietly. “Your mystery man is Joel- _fucking_ \- Miller!” She whisper-yelled.

“Dina,” you whined, sinking lower in your seat. Your eyes landed once more on Ellie, who was beginning to look a little less sick.

“Ellie,” you said softly, offering her your hand.

Ellie looked at your hand and sighed. Instead of holding it, she simply crossed her arms. Her eyes met yours and your froze. Hurt, anger, and confusion mixed together in her piercing stare. “Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you tell _me?”_

Your fingers tapped the edge of the table, and you sighed. “Well,” you felt like a little kid being reprimanded, “I was afraid... that you guys would not approve, for... various reasons.” You took a moment to think, “Especially you, Ellie. Joel’s your dad. I didn’t tell you because I was afraid to... pursue the relationship, because I didn’t want to ruin _us.”_

It was quiet, minus the normal chatter of the mess hall. Dina looked surprised, while Ellie remained stoic. _Was it getting hot?_ You were feeling nauseous. _Oh no,_ you thought, _please don’t vomit._

Ellie muttered something as you were consumed your thoughts. Your head perked up, “Huh?”

Ellie shook her head, a smirk pulling at her lips. “You are so fucking stupid.” She laughed, surprising you and Dina.

You started laughing, too. It was a nervous laugh, but a laugh, nonetheless. “So,” you started, wearily, “We’re good? This isn’t weird?”

Ellie laughed harder, in her little fit, she accidentally kicked you a few times under the table. “Weird! _Weird?”_ She leaned back in her chair, “Of _course_ it’s fuckin’ weird!” She pounded the table a few times as she began to cackle. You and Dina watched her, half-amused, half-confused. “You seriously want to get it on with my _old man?”_

You felt the stares of a few patrons, curious about Ellie’s little fit. “Ellie, _please,_ lower your voice.”

You and Dina watched as Ellie calmed down. Eventually, she slumped back in her seat and took a deep breath. “I cannot believe this,” she mused. She reached forward, grabbed your orange juice and took a swig. She set it back down and shook her head.

“So,” you said warily, “Are we good?”

Ellie chuckled, “We’re good.”

  


You shut the door and sighed. _Well,_ you thought, _that went better than I had expected._ Ellie didn’t hate you, and she gave her blessing to you and Joel. Plus, she and Dina didn’t give you too much shit. 

Still, that’s not exactly how you wanted it to go down. You wanted to wait and break it to them slowly. It had every chance to be a volatile situation. After all, you were dating Ellie’s dad.

_Dating._

__

__

_Dating?_

Maybe you were jumping the gun. It was one kiss. _Was it, though?_

You found yourself sinking deeper into your thoughts, debating your doubts. As time went on you found yourself more and more convinced that you and Joel had something deeper. A smile grew at the prospect of something more.

You were interrupted by soft knocks at your door. You frowned. You, Dina, and Ellie were planning on joining each other for dinner, like most nights, but they made it clear to you that they had other plans for the day. The knocking got louder.

You peeked through the curtains and let out a sign of relief.

Joel bounced and shifted his weight from foot-to-foot. His left hand was tucked in his pocket, while his right hand hovered by your door. He was dressed plainly, in his blue t-shirt and jeans. _That tee,_ he wears it so damn often that you’re surprised it’s not threadbare. _Those jeans,_ they fit in all the right places, and he knew it.

You were reminded of earlier today and how Joel absolutely ruined your cover. He just waltzed in, so nonchalant, said a few words, and left you to deal with the fallout. While it didn't turn out to be the _worst_ situation possible, it sure wasn’t ideal.

Joel knocked again, this time even louder.

“Shit,” you muttered, making your way to the door. 

You pulled the door open and smiled. “Joel Miller, I have a bone to pick with you,” you pointed at him accusingly.

Joel frowned, clearly not receiving the greeting that he expected. It was also painfully obvious that he had no clue what you were talking about.

“Do you know who got me that jar of coffee?” You asked, leaning against the door frame. The heat of the summer slowly began to suffocate you. Damn Jackson and the stupid heat waves of the summer.

Joel took a step towards you. His face was mere inches from yours; his hot breath fanned over your face. “Who?”

“Dina and Ellie.” You reached to pick a piece of lint off of Joel’s shirt, flicking it to the ground. “And do you know _why_ they gave me that coffee?”

Joel’s hands were on your arms now. “Why?” He whispered. His arms began to run up and down your arms, doing nothing to help cool you down in the summer heat.

“Because,” you grabbed one of his hands and led him inside, shutting the door behind you. You leaned against the closed door and crossed your arms. “They know that the mystery man that I have been pining after is a big fan of coffee. It was for me to _gift_ to him.”

Joel made a face, which you could only describe as _“oh shit”._

“So, when you walked in with a steaming mug of coffee, thanked me for it, _right in front of Dina and Ellie,_ you fucked me over.”

Joel looked pale, he sat down on your couch and rubbed a hand over his face, “What happened?”

You shrugged, “I had to tell the truth.”

Joel looked at you, “And Ellie?”

“We’re good,” you reassured. “But, you should probably talk to her about it.”

Joel chuckled, “I probably should.”

You examined him for a moment. He was a bit red in the face. Not a sunburn, he didn’t have one last night and it’s too early in the day for him to have gotten one. He’s sweating, too, not enough to soak his shirt, but enough to add a light sheen to his skin.

“I got an air cooler,” you said, walking to your window with said machine.

 _“An air conditioner?_ How the hell did you get that?” He looked at you incredulously.

You laughed, “I found it on a patrol last year, right after that bad heat wave. I figured it’d be a good idea in case we get another. Like,” you waved your hand in the air, “now.”

You turned on the air conditioner and joined Joel on the couch. You propped your feet up on the coffee table and closed your eyes. 

“Now,” you murmured, “why’d you make the trek all the way to my humble abode?”

You felt Joel throw his arms over the back of your couch. His hand rested on your shoulder, where his fingers traced little shapes. “Well,” he started, “I was wondering if you could join me for lunch?”

You opened your eyes and turned your head to him. “What, like a date?”

Joel let his hand rest fully on your shoulder. “If you want to call it that.”

Joel sat still, looking dead ahead. His lips were pursed tightly. The hand that wasn’t on your shoulder remained clenched in his lap. He breathed deeply. It was almost like-

“Are you nervous?” You gawked.

Joel’s eyebrows rose, but he still didn’t look at you. “I am not nervous,” he stated like it wasn't a lie.

You laughed, throwing your head back. “You’re bluffing!” You twisted on the couch so that your back was pressed against the arm and you could see Joel’s profile. You grabbed his jaw and turned his head to face you. The hairs of his beard tickled you palm. “Joel Miller, _grown man,_ the local _hard-ass_ of Jackson, is too scared to ask me out on a date!” You let go of his jaw to lean back and laugh some more.

“I ain’t too scared,” Joel grumbled, “I still asked you, didn’t I?”

You settled down and grabbed Joel’s hand off of the back of the couch. “Since you ruined my breakfast, I suppose that I _could_ grab lunch with you.”

Joel smiled and his hand fell onto your thigh, which he gave a squeeze. He pat his own thighs once, before jumping up. “Then I reckon you get ready.”

  


“So then, and he’ll deny it to this very day, Tommy _pisses himself-“_

__

__

_“No!”_ Your shock dissolved into hysterical laughter. You found yourself leaning against Joel as you attempted to catch your breath.

“I swear to God. I’d never such such a sorry sight in my life. A grown-ass man, _pissing himself,_ all ‘cause of that little doggie,” Joel breathed out of his nose, as a reminiscent smile spreads across his face. You let your head fall to Joel’s shoulder.

It was amazing. In less than 24 hours since you and Joel first kissed, the two of you were incredible comfortable with one another.

Lunch was nice. You and Joel had picked up some grub, then made your way to an old park near the edge of Jackson. It was quiet, as most people would rather frequent the park towards the center of town. On the way to and from the park, you and Joel had managed to slip a few chaste kisses in, only when nobody was looking, of course.

After you finished eating, you two made your way back to your place to recover from the heat. And, for the past few hours, you two shared story after story.

It was pleasant. As the sun set and it got colder and colder, neither of you had bothered to turn off your air conditioner. Instead, you simply huddled closer to Joel, basking in his body heat.

“It’s getting late,” Joel muttered.

You sighed, watching as the low sun peered through the window. “It is.” You rolled your head to look at Joel, and he did the same.

Your lips met for a moment. It was long enough to satisfy you, but short enough that you found yourself longing for more.

“Thank you,” Joel said. “I really enjoyed myself today.”

Just as you opened your mouth to reply, loud knocking filled your house. _Ellie and Dina._ You closed your eyes and cringed, sinking deeper into the couch and Joel’s embrace. 

“You’re expecting company?”

“Not company,” you rubbed your face and stood up. “It’s Ellie and Dina. I promised them that I’d have dinner with them tonight.” You turned to face Joel as you walked backwards to the door. “I’m sorry.”

Luckily, if the smirk on his face was any indicator, Joel wasn’t too upset with the interruption of your time together. “You’re quite busy today, aren’t you.”

You placed your hand on the doorknob and winked. “Unfortunately so.” 

You opened the door.

“Oh, my dear, _my dear,”_ Dina burst into your house, Ellie following. “Are you ready for- _oh,”_ Dina froze, “Hi, Joel.”

Joel stood up, grunting slightly at the effort. “Dina,” he nodded. His gaze shifted to the doorway where you and Ellie stood. “Ellie.”

“Joel,” Ellie offered, lips pursed tightly.

“I can tell when I’m imposing. I’ll leave you all to enjoy your evening.” Joel made the short trek to the door. He stopped briefly to give you a kiss on the cheek. Dina gave you a cheeky grin at this, while Ellie tried her best to look away. As Joel left, he offered Ellie a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Ellie shuffled in, allowing you to close the door. You watched the two girls. Dina made herself at home, turning off the air conditioner and situating herself on a chair in the corner. Ellie, however, stood aloof, staring intently at her boots.

Dina was the first to speak, “So...”

 _“No,”_ you warned, “We did _not.”_

You could swear that Ellie let out a sigh of relief. _But she gave her blessing?_

“Then what happened?”

You rolled your eyes, “We had lunch together.”

“It’s _six o’clock.”_

Right. “We had lunch, and took a walk... and talked... for 5 hours,” you shook your head. Ellie still hadn’t made eye contact with you. “Let’s go eat.”

  


Dinner went well. Ellie was back to her normal self by the time you three had settled down. There was only one awkward moment, when Dina tried to ask about your day with Joel. Ellie just shut down and refused to acknowledge you. Luckily, you and Dina could take a message, and Joel was not brought up the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, as the weeks went by, Ellie didn’t get much better. Any time Joel was brought up in conversation or she saw the two of you together, she would either ignore you or make some backhanded comment expressing her lack of interest. The only time you could talk about him was when discussing your patrols. Over time, Ellie began to distance herself from you, only being around you when Dina roped her into it.

Ellie made it clear, despite what she told you that first morning- she did _not_ approve.

And it was eating you up.

It didn’t stop you, though. Joel knew about Ellie's adverse reaction, but he didn’t quite know the full extent. Ellie was still her normal self around him, so long as he didn’t mention you or your relationship with him.

Speaking of the man, he just left your place for the night, after a quiet dinner. You were comfortable. It was late in the summer, and the nights were getting colder and colder. This, after few glasses of wine (which Joel had lovingly found for you to share), granted you peace on a night alone.

However, the loud rapping at your door told you that you would _not_ be enjoying a night alone.

“Gimme a second,” you called, slightly irritated.

_Who the hell was-?_

Your eyebrows practically flew to your hairline as you opened the door. “Ellie,” you breathed.

Ellie was, to say the least, a mess. Her hair was stringy and tangled. Her eyes were puffy and red- _Jesus,_ was she crying? She was dressed in one of Dina’s old flannels and one of her own pairs of sweatpants, but barefoot.

Your eyes drifted to her arms and you cringed. She held a ratty old blanket, one that you had made with her.

On a patrol a few years back, you and Ellie had found a crochet book and a ton of yarn. Ellie whittled a crochet hook out of a stick. Over the next month, you two had worked, back and forth, crafting a blanket by hand. It was the shoddiest blanket you’ve ever seen. Nevertheless, you and Ellie loved it. After all, you had made it together.

But last week, you spent the night at Joel’s place. The two of you planned to drink and watch movies until you fell asleep. You brought a handful of blankets over, but the next morning you only bothered to bring a few back. Evidently, that blanket was not one of them.

“Why-“ Ellie gulped, _“Why_ was this on Joel’s couch?”

“Ellie-“

 _“Why?”_ She was crying now, hot, angry tears.

You stepped aside, allowing Ellie to drag herself in. She didn’t bother looking you in the eyes.

“I spent the night at Joel’s place last week. I brought it there, and,” you sighed, “I forgot to bring it back the next morning.”

“This it _bullshit,”_ Ellie grumbled.

 _“Excuse me?”_ You gaped. “Ellie, what the _hell_ is your problem? You haven’t spoken a word to me in the last week, and now you come storming into my place just to be pissy?”

 _“‘Pissy?’_ Is _that_ what I am?”

You pinched the bridge of your nose. You tried your best to stay calm, but in the short time since Ellie had shown up, she had really gotten on your nerves. You took a deep breath, and softly said, “What is this then, Ellie? You’re so... _distant._ I miss you. I miss _us,_ Ellie.”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you got with Joel.”

_There it is._

“Really? Is _that_ what this is about? _Joel?”_

Ellie looked at you incredulously. When she spoke this time, her voice was soft. It was almost as if she was hurt. “Of _course_ it’s about him.”

“Ellie,” you sat down on your couch. The same one the Dina did when she gave you the coffee beans so long ago. “You said you were fine with it. You gave us your _blessing-“_

_“That’s because I didn’t know how much it would hurt!”_

“Oh, _Ellie.”_

Of course.

You thought back to the day Dina and Ellie found out. A vision of Ellie’s red face filled your mind. She was so upset, so _confused._ Despite her, what appeared to be, raging emotions, Ellie gave her blessing. Thinking back, she was awfully quick to move on. A little _too_ quick.

“You didn’t think we were serious.”

Ellie nodded, a somber expression on her face. “Why would I?” You rolled your eyes, and Ellie took that as more hostile than you had intended. “Come _on,”_ she spat, “Joel is fucking old enough to be your dad. Hell, he’s _my_ dad. You come in one morning and tell me that you’re together? Plus, you _know_ him. You know how he is. He spent twenty-five- _fucking_ -years wallowing and isolating himself. Why- _why_ would I think that it would be serious?”

Ellie paused, watching you with a burning glare. She was giving you the opportunity to speak. You knew that, but it was clear that she had more to say. You kept quiet.

Ellie stepped back, so her back was flush against the wall opposite your couch. She slid down the wall to sit on the floor, hugging the ratty blanket closer to her chest.

“It’s just,” Ellie sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. “Whenever I see you and Joel together, or you talk about him, it _hurts.”_ Ellie buried her face in the blanket. “I’m afraid. Afraid that-“ Ellie lifted her head up. She was deep in thought, eyebrows pulled tight. Her eyes were squinted slightly, doing nothing to stop the steady flow of tears.

_There it is._

“Afraid that I would forget you?” You offered.

“That everything would change,” she confirmed.

You two allowed for a heavy silence to briefly settle in the room. Ellie took the moment to compose herself. You, however, tried your best to not let your thoughts consume you.

Part of you was angry. Why couldn’t Ellie just fucking talk to you instead of pushing you away for weeks? The other part of you felt guilty. After all, you, her best friend, swooped in and started dating her dad. If someone else had done the same to you, you would have been beyond pissed. 

You noticed Ellie’s eyes on you. She was waiting on you. 

“So,” you started, “you were afraid that our relationship would be ruined.” Ellie nodded, and you continued, “Therefore, your dumbass brain thought it would be fitting to _push me away?"_

Ellie scoffed. _“Fuck you,”_ despite her protest, Ellie found herself giggling; you joined in.

 _“Seriously!_ You’re fucking worried, and then you do the _worst possible thing_ that you could in this situation!” 

Once the two of you calmed down, you just stared at one another. Ellie was still huddled against the wall, her cheeks still wet with tears. Your head was still aching slightly, a result of the stress from the last few weeks. Still, you two were so relieved, and smiles still spread across your faces.

“I’m sorry,” Ellie sighed.

You pursed your lips, letting your eyes flutter shut for a moment. “I know.” You pressed a thumb to space between your eyebrows, hoping to further ease your headache. “I’m sorry, too. Especially since last night your dad’s-“

“Do _not_ finish that sentence.”

You cackled. “Get over here and wrap that blanket around me, you dumbass. I’m tired as hell.”

In a moment, Ellie was pressed against your side, and a warm blanket covered your lap. Her head rested in the crook of your neck.

“I missed this,” she sighed.

“Me too.”

“Can I stay the night?”

You chuckled, “Are you sure that your girlfriend’s gonna be okay with that?”

Ellie grabbed your hand. She traced the veins on it with her finger. “She’s the one who told me to come here. I was at her place, sobbing over that stupid blanket for like an hour.”

“An _hour?_ I’m surprised she didn’t break up with you out of annoyance.”

_“Very funny.”_

“It’s my one of best qualities. Well, besides my charm and good looks.”

Ellie huffed, _“Sure,_ if that makes you feel better.”

“What?” You protested, finally opening your eyes to watch the ceiling. “Joel will certainly agree with me.”

“Oh my _gosh,_ please stop talking about how you wooed my dad.”

“Fine, fine, but can I just ask you one more thing?”

Ellie dropped your hand. You felt her cross her arms next to you. “What is it?”

“If Joel and I get married, will you call me 'mom'?”

  


You stirred to the sound of soft knocking at your door. _Shit,_ you had patrol with Joel.

Ellie stirred next to you. She stretched and let out a soft whine. “Who’s that?” Her voice was low, laced with sleep.

“I have patrol this morning. I forgot.” You tossed the blanket off of your lap and onto Ellie. You tossed her an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry.” 

Ellie shrugged, but she made not effort to follow your lead get up. “When duty calls, right? I might just crash here longer.”

“Yeah,” you whispered. “What’s mine is yours, right?”

“Exactly.”

The knocking at your door got louder, Joel was calling your name now. “You there?” His muffled voice filled the room.

“Yeah! One second!” You called, and began to change into a fresh pair of jeans and pull on some boots.

You stopped before opening the door, looking back at Ellie. She looked just about ready to fall back asleep.

“Good talk last night,” you said. “It... means more than you think.”

Ellie nodded, a smile pulling at her lips. “I can imagine.” 

  


Joel watched you with a fond smile. You seemed different today- happier, _relieved._ You walked ahead of him the entire time on the patrol, chatting enthusiastically with him.

“Someone’s chipper today,” he said.

You stopped to look at him, smiling softly. “Yeah, it’s a good day.”

Joel thought back to this morning. You had a late start, not unusual, but when he saw Ellie unconscious on your couch, he put it all together. “Would it be wrong of me to assume that it had something to do with Ellie?”

You nodded. You began to walk again, but you were sure to grab Joel’s hand as you did. “We talked last night, and we made up. It felt _nice._ I didn’t realize how far we had drifted until she showed up. I feel... better now.” 

Joel hummed. “I’m glad.”

Joel would never admit it to you, but a weight had been lifted from his own chest. Joel wasn’t dumb. He noticed that your relationship with him had put a strain on yours and Ellie’s friendship. Yet, he didn’t allow himself to break things off. That decision was partly based on his own, somewhat selfish, desire to be with you no matter the cost, and the fact that he feared it would only make things worse.

It was all over now. You had a certain glow that Joel had not seen in so long.

You kept walking, hand still tangled with Joel's. You two were walking along the mountain trail. It was your favorite patrol path. It was a hike, but there were rarely any infected, only ones that you would have to pick off with a sniper rifle. Other than that, it was just an opportunity for you to spend a few hours with Joel away from Jackson.

You felt Joel tug you back as you took a step forward. You looked over your shoulder at him and frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Joel twirled you around into his embrace. “Nothin’,” he smirked.

“What’s gotten into you?” You joked, “Distracting me on a _patrol?_ Mr. Miller, you’re quite the _devil.”_

Joel leaned down to press his lips against yours. You leaned into the kiss, hands tangling themselves into Joel’s hair. You tugged his hair, and Joel groaned. He pulled away from you and laughed softly. 

“Someone’s eager,” Joel teased. 

You rolled your eyes, running your hands down his arms to grab his hands. “Oh, _really,_ I’m the eager one? Shall I remind you that _you're_ the one who stopped our patrol for a light make-out session?”

 _“‘Make-out session’?_ Jesus, you’re making it sound like I’m a teenager again,” Joel mused.

“That’s what you get when you date someone who’s-“

“‘Young enough to be my daughter’,” Joel finished. There was a hint of sadness across his face. _Insecurity,_ you thought.

“It’s quite endearing, actually,” you joked. You pushed Joel’s hair back, planting a kiss on his cheek. “You know that I love you, right.”

Joel let his hands settle onto your waist, “I know.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I love you, too.”

“Ready to get moving?”

Joel shook his head, “Not quite.”

“Joel,” you protested, “We’ve been out since morning. They’re gonna get worried, and-“

“I told Tommy that we’d be a little longer today.”

You furrowed your brows, “You did?”

“I figured that we could relax a bit. After all, this is my favorite patrol path.”

“And why is that?” You asked.

Joel grabbed your hand. He began to lead you further down the path to a clearing along the cliffside. Joel sat down in the grass, pulling you down to settle between his legs. Your back rested against his chest, rising and falling as he breathed.

“Remember back in July, when we did this trail? It was a week or so after we got together.” Joel’s hand rubbed up and down your thigh.

“Yeah,” you whispered. “When you nearly broke your ankle because you tripped on a root?”

Joel laughed, it was warm and contagious. “Yeah,” he was quiet for a moment. “Do you know what else happened?”

You frowned, trying to think back to that day, “No, I don’t.”

Joel kissed the back of your neck, “Well, if I’m correct, then that patrol is when I first realized that I love you.”

You turned to look at Joel. Shivers ran down your spine as you gazed into his eyes. His expression was sincere and so full of love. “Joel, you’re not getting soft on me, are you?”

Joel chuckled, “Only for you.”

“I love you, Joel.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
